Unholy love
by Nexus
Summary: I revised the second chapter. Not much change, I just made Terramon speak normal English. I used old english because the Triad is a bit of a cult, but it wasn't such a good idea so I changed it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mine, but any digimon that I invent myself and that will  
show up in the story is.  
Author's note: This is my first AngeDevi or whatever it's called. I'm planning on making it a   
series, so you can expect more. The rating is somewhat high, because I'm not   
sure how the whole system works and it might get more adult in later chapters.  
As always, read and review please. I love reactions on what I write.   
  
  
  
Unholy love  
  
-Chapter1-  
  
  
  
Night had fallen over File Island. A lone digimon was sitting against a tree as he warmed himself by a fire. It had been so long since he had last been here. Angemon thought back to that day that he was forced to kill the one he loved above all others. Tears came to his eyes as painful memories rushed through his mind.   
He remembered how the virus digimon Devimon stood before him menacingly. His deep red eyes boring into his soul. He new he was evil, but in his mind it didn't matter. Devimon was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, so proud and graceful. Even when Devimon had tried to attack him he still felt love for the fallen angel.   
But he knew he didn't have a choice. He had to kill Devimon to protect Takeru, the other digidestined and the whole digimon world. He didn't have a choice and it tore him up inside.   
He remembered how he attacked Devimon and the hartache he felt when he heard Devimon cry out in pain as the ray of pure light ripped him apart. He also remembered how brave and fearless Devimon was when he died. The digimon had seemed so at peace.   
Wiping away tears Angemon laid down on the ground and slowly fell to sleep.   
"Tomorrow I will finally get another chance. The moment I have waited for so long." He said as he drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
Early in the morning Angemon made his way to Primary Village. He had asked Elecmon once if there hadn't been any other digi-eggs which had appeared at the same time as his own. Elecmon said there had been one, but the egg just wouldn't hatch. No matter what they tried, the digimon didn't leave its protective enclosure.   
A short while though the egg had hatched and a Mokumon had come out. Elecmon had send out a warning to Angemon who had immediately gone to File Island.   
  
In the distance he could clearly make out Primary Village. Once there he made his way to the place where the eggs hatched and found Elecmon taking care of the baby digimon.   
"Hi Elecmon" Angemon greeted. "Oh hi Angemon," Elecmon said surprised. "I didn't think you'd make it here quite so fast." Angemon just nodded not being a very talkative digimon.   
"Anyway," Elecmon continued. "That digi-egg you asked about turned out to be housing a Mokumon. I think you can find it over there." Elecmon pointed to the baby-level digimon which resembled a small cloud of smoke with a flame on the top of it's head. It was hovering in the air a bit further away, separated from the other digimon.   
"He has been like that ever since he first came out of his egg a few weeks ago." Elecmon said. "Immediately staying away from any of the other baby digimon."  
"Devimon." Angemon whispered with a sad look in his eyes. Elecmon hadn't heard what exactly Angemon had said, but he had noticed the expression on his face. He wondered why the angel digimon was so sullen, but didn't want to make anything of it.   
Angemon slowly walked towards the Mokumon. The little digimon turned around as if it sensed someone coming towards it. Angemon stood still and stared right into it's eyes.   
Suddenly the earth began to tremble and the digimon started looking around alarmed. Then the earth cracked open a few feet away from Mokumon. A heavily build humanoid form consisting entirely out of grass and soil crawled out and faced Mokumon.   
The creature looked at Mokumon and calmly stated.   
"By order of the Triad, I Terramon have come to execute thee."   
  
~~to be continued~~  
  
  
P.S.: I know it's somewhat short, but I wanted to leave on a cliffhanger.  



	2. Protecting those you love

Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mine.  
Author's note: Um not really anything to say here.  
  
  
  
Unholy love  
  
-Chapter2-  
  
  
  
"By order of the Triad, I Terramon have come to execute you." The digimon said menacingly.  
Mokumon just stared back at him, showing no emotion.  
Terramon got ready to charge towards Mokumon as suddenly Angemon stepped between them.  
"Step out of the way, this has nothing to do with you." Terramon ordered.  
"You say you want to kill a defenceless digimon and you expect me to just let you?" Angemon tried to sound as calm as possible, but he was getting more and more angry by the minute.   
" You are an angel digimon, you should be on my side. Aren't you supposed to serve good instead of protecting this monster?" Terramon asked clearly showing disgust. "If you'll defend it against me then I'll just have to destroy the both of you."  
  
Terramon jumped at Angemon and hit his fist in to Angemon stomach. Angemon fell to the ground breathing painfully. Terramon's fist had hit Angemon with the force of a speeding train.  
"Terra tornado!" Terramon yelled and a spiralling gust of air shot out of his hands, ripping out ground and changing into a whirlwind of large debris. Angemon could just roll away, just moments before the attack would have hit him.   
Angemon jumped up. "Heaven's knuckle!" he yelled and now it was Terramon's turn to fall to the ground. Angemon and Terramon started struggling while Elecmon was busy bringing the baby digimon to safety and Mokumon just kept staring at the fight.   
"Terra tornado!" Terramon yelled again. This time Angemon couldn't jump away and large pieces of ground and rocks slammed against him.  
  
As Angemon dropped to the floor again almost knocked unconscious by the repeated blows Terramon laughed.  
"Now you'll pay the price for opposing the Triad!" Terramon screamed as he got ready to administer the final blow.   
"Fireball!" someone yelled. A small fireball hit Terramon who screamed grabbing the place where the fireball had hit. He turned around enraged and saw that Mokumon had evolved into Demi Meramon.   
"You little bastard!" he spat at the little digimon which looked like a small fireball with two tiny arms and a pair of blue eyes.   
"Terra tornado!" Terramon yelled again and directed his attack at Demi Meramon. The little digimon tried his best to avoid the rocks and pieces of ground, but suddenly a large boulder smacked into him and he fell to the ground severely injured.  
  
"Noooo!" Angemon cried out. Then he started digivolving.  
"Angemon digivolve in ...... Magna Angemon."   
Normally he wouldn't have been able to digivolve without the crest of hope, but after the digidestined had left the digimon world; having defeated Belial Myotismon; their digimon had trained hard until they could digivolve by themselves.   
Magna Angemon looked at Demi Meramon lying on the ground and heard Terramon laughing. Before Terramon had time to react Magna Angemon charged at him tears flowing from his eyes and slashed with his wristblade across Terramon's chest.   
Terramon's shrill laugh had stopped instantly and he had a look of terror on his face.   
In the blink of an eye Terramon's head and the left part of his chest with the arm attached slid of from the rest of the body moments before he turned into data waiting to be reborn.   
  
Magna Angemon ran to Demi Meramon and took him in his hand. The little digimon was hurt bad, his tiny blue eyes seemed to dig into Magna Angemon's soul. The angel wept seeing the one he loved dying before his eyes once again. He brought Demi Meramon, still cradled in his hands, to his chest as if the proximity to his heart would keep the digimon alive.  
"No! Please don't leave me, I can't lose you again. Please." He pleaded.  
Suddenly a light enveloped the both of them. Magna Angemon looked up surprised, not knowing what was happening. Suddenly he de-evolved back into Angemon, still holding Demi Meramon. As looked down at the digimon in his hands he could see it digivolving.   
"Demi Meramon digivolve in ...... Demi Devimon." The little fireball had changed into a small bat-like creature.   
  
Angemon sat there holding Demi Devimon, a look of amazement on his face. He burst into tears again, but this time they were tears of joy. He held Demi Devimon close to him, hugging him tight, smiling happily.   
"Hey, hey! I can't breath!" the little digimon said.   
"Sorry." Angemon apologised putting the digimon back on the ground and wiping the tears from his own eyes.   
"Why are you crying?" the little digimon asked innocently.  
"Because I almost lost you again and I don't know what I would have done if I did." Angemon answered thinking how cute Demi Devimon was when he had asked that.  
"Uhm, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"   
" I'm someone who loves you very much and who'll make sure you'll always be safe." Angemon said smiling.   
Demi Devimon seemed to be thinking this over for a minute as Angemon looked down at him happily.   
"I think I love you to." Demi Devimon said, again looking totally innocent.  
Angemon hugged him again and gave him a kiss on the cheek which made Demi Devimon blush slightly.  
  
---Later---  
  
Elecmon had offered Angemon to stay the night. In the morning he decided to leave and Demi Devimon had decided he would join him. Together they left Primary Village waving goodbye to Elecmon and the baby digimon.  
"Where do we go now?" Demi Devimon asked.   
"This "Triad" might send more digimon after us. We need to know more about them and I know someone living in a nearbye forest who can probably help us." Angemon answered.  
  
  
~~to be continued~~  
Well what did you think, love it, hate it. Please review.  
  
Who is the mysterious digimon that might know more about the Triad?   
How lemony can an angedevi lemon get?  
And a first glimps of the Triad.   
Next time in Unholy love.   



End file.
